


The Hell You Mean They're Not Bosses!?

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [22]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Ancient Arrows, Boss - Freeform, Fluff and Crack, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Lynels, Lynels are too powerful, come on nintendo, how the hell are lynels not bosses, that blessed mask, the mask comes back, they must be dealt with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Eighteen: BossLynels are too powerful.





	The Hell You Mean They're Not Bosses!?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey, Twi?”

“Yeah, cub?”

“This is your Hyrule, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then why, may I ask, is there a _Lynel _in that field over there.”

Twilight turned to where Wild pointed. “I have no answer to that, and you know it.”

The group looked out into Faron’s Hyrule Field, where a Blue-Maned Lynel stalked. In its hand was a large axe.

Hyrule sighed, “Aw man… and here I thought that Bosses couldn’t come to the different worlds.”

“Lynels aren’t Bosses,” Wild turned to him.

Four nearly choked on the water he drunk. “Are you _serious?”_

“Yeah. They’re just monsters—nothing special about them.”

Sky mentioned, “If Lynels aren’t Bosses, I hate to see what your Bosses are…!”

“Well, Hinoxes are easy. I can kill them in my sleep,” Wild thought. “Moldugas are a _little _harder—but easy. Talus’ can be challenging, but they’re simple.” He paused. “Huh, maybe Lynels _should _be Bosses—they are harder than actual Bosses.”

Twilight interrupted, “That still doesn’t explain why there is a Lynel in _my_ world—or how we’re going to defeat it. And no,” he added quickly, “You cannot use your mask again.”

Wild looked down, disappointed.

“Wild,” Time spoke up, “how strong is this Lynel?”

Musing for a moment, Wild answered, “Stronger than the Red, not as strong as a Silver.”

“These enemies are getting stronger.” Time said. “If it takes all of us to take down an enemy when one should, then I fear our chance with a strong Lynel.”

Four slowly added, “Uh… I think its too late for that now…”

The group turned to where he pointed, only to see the Blue-Maned Lynel watching them from afar. Automatically, Wild pulled out his mask and responded in a similar position.

“Wild—no.” Twilight sighed.

“It’s okay guys, I got this.”

“Remember last time?”

Time interjected, “Wild, stay with the group.”

Solemnly, Wild removed his mask.

“We need to deal with the Lynel,” Twilight mentioned, “it’s too close to Ordon Village for my liking.”

“Yeah, but a Lynel’s harder than an _actual _Boss.” Legend mentioned. “How exactly do you expect us to beat it without dying?”

Wild snapped his fingers. “I got it!”

“Suddenly, I feel fear.”

Searching through his Sheikah Slate, Wild produced an Ancient Arrow. “This should be able to deal with the Lynel _easily! _It only has 3000 health._”_

“_How do you know that?”_

Instead of answering, Wild nocked his arrow. “So, yeah? I shoot the Lynel—it dies—we good?”

“How effective is this?” Time wondered.

Wild smirked. “One hundred percent if I’m close.”

“How close is close?”

“Close.”

The Lynel roared.

Four yelled, “Wild, watch out!”

Before Wild could react, a large axe was thrown at him. It struck him dead-on, slashing through his Champion’s Tunic. He was thrown to the side, and a teal light surrounded him.

_It is my pleasure…_

“Thanks, Mipha.”

Wild jumped back onto his feet, nocking his arrow, and letting it fly towards the Lynel. The monster disappeared into a small pinpoint of light, leaving behind some items. The group turned to Wild.

“And you _didn’t _use that last time?” Warriors demanded.

“Now you see why I wanted to speak to Robbie?”

Wind spoke up, “What was that light surrounding you?”

“Oh.” Wild sadly smiled, “That’s my f—Mipha’s ability. Mipha’s Grace.”

Legend cleared his throat. “Just changing the subject—where did the Lynel go, though? It _had _to go somewhere.”

Wild blinked. “I don’t actually know…”

“I have another question: why haven’t you used that up until now?” Sky wondered.

“I only had five—three now.”

“What did you use the other on?”

“The Guardian on Lomei Labyrinth Island.”

“Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
